Little Misfortune what we know so far
/!\ Disclaimer /!\ This page is about observed details in every content of every form speaking of the game known to this day. Those details will allow us to deduce possible parts of the game that we can't directly see yet (aka theories) and they will be linked with others for better or for worse. Though we will see quite interesting possibilities, those informations won't be important enough to be considered as spoilers, so don't be afraid, calm and sit down, save that popcorn for later, here we go. 'Annexes : (Placed at the top for better accessibility)' Annex1.png Annex2.png Annex3.png Annex4.png Annex5.png Annex6.png Annex7.png Annex8.png Annex9.png Annex10.png Annex11.png Annex12.png Annex13.png Annex14.png Annex15.jpg Annex16.gif Annex17.jpg Annex18.jpg Annex19.gif Annex20.png 'Story as fast as possible because you're not here for that' Misfortune Ramirez Hernandez, an imaginative 8-year-old, seeks the prize of Eternal Happiness, as a gift to her Mommy. Led by her new friend, Mr. Voice, they venture into the woods, where mysteries are unraveled and a little bit of bad luck unfolds. Little Misfortune is an interactive story, focused on exploration and characters, both sweet and dark, where your choices have consequences. 'The World(s)?' The story begins in a pretty typical world, resembling to our own. In the demo of the game (Annex 6) we get to know the date and by judging the technological advancements in the trailer (Annex 2 and Annex 3) we can deduce that the start of the game happens around the year we are currently in (2019). But we quickly discover the existence of something that we couldn't see directly before, a link with what we could think is another world. The second world that we are going to call from now on the "Sad World", resembles the first world that we'll call the "Happy World" in terms of the placement of the natural elements. Otherwise the Sad world, is, as its name indicates, pretty sad. The sun can't be seen, or doesn't even exists. The skies are covered with clouds. The surface is a very dry dirt constantly covered by fog, rock peaks can be seen about everywhere ( Annex 7,Annex 11, Annex 12 ). But with Annex 5 we get to know the existence of what could be water. One particularity of this world almost every time we see an image of it is the constant presence of one creature that we will talk about in the characters part. Also the link between the two worlds can be done using one of the two types of magic that we will talk about in the magic part. 'The Magic (on going redaction)' 'The Characters' Misfortune Misfortune Ramirez Hernandez is the main character and the main protagonist of the story. By seeing the end trailer of the demo we know that Misfortune brings misfortune everywhere she goes. She is guided through the entire game by the narrator, thus of course she can hear him. It is known that she should die at the end of the story according to the narrator. A particularity of her own is the fact that she can sometimes see ghosts Those ghosts seems to be only children and we know she is (or was?) friend with one of them (Hiro). We can consider them ghosts because they do not seem to have physical control on this world and we can find missing papers regarding each of them. 'The Narrator (on going redaction)' 'Benjamin' Benjamin's full name can be deduced using Annex 20 : Benjamin Shanelius Redfox. As the name and the annexes clearly indicates Benjamin is a red fox (e.g Annex 18). Judging by the annexes representing the game ( Annex 15, Annex 16 ) he is the second if not the most important character of the story, but also the second protagonist. He, unlike Misfortune, is well aware of the existence of both worlds and the magic, and is even able to use that last one ( Annex 13, Annex 14, Annex 15, Annex 16, Annex 18, Annex 19 ), at one point he will have a magic wand of his own, made using a crystal. We can deduce using Annex 4 that the Happy World is a world where animals are more humanised, meaning that it is maybe normal in this world to see such beings. After seeing Annex 12 we know that he could be working for a character that we will be calling Maybedeath, because that last one gave an order to Benjamin which even if I don't have an annex to show it, did execute the order. What stays unknown is the reason he is taking with him a wheelbarrow. We also know that the narrator really really doesn't like him, is there a link with what that first one told us? That Misfortune would die at the end of the game? Mystery, yet mysterious, only the time will tell. However Benjamin has met another quite important character in the past : the actual antagonist. In a VHS recording ( Annex 9 ) we can see our little fox doing... something, followed by the arrival of this silhouette that is everything but reassuring, which Benjamin rapidly notices. The event happened in the past because the recording is clearly indicating the date : 11/11 -89, this is at least two decades away from the playable part of the game. Note that the month of the recording and the one of the date from the demo ( Annex 6 ) are only 1 month apart, coincidence? 'Maybedeath' He for now stays a pretty mysterious character, there isn't much to say about him yet. I am calling him Maybedeath for now because of obvious reasons ( Annex 12 ). If he is in fact death it would be possible to link that up with what was said earlier about Benjamin and the narrator. In Annex 5 we can see a similar creature, but it is not Maybedeath because the coat is clearly different. His intentions related to Misfortune and Benjamin are still unknown. 'Morgo Morgo' He is the antagonist. The name was given to him using the writings in Misfortune's diary alongside a drawing representing him ( Annex 20 ).Although we can almost only see him in the form of shadows and silhouettes, Annex 16 gives us greater details about his physical form, it was found in the steam page of the demo. His antlers are what makes his shadows and silhouettes particular and quickly identifiable. His red glowing eyes and his skeletal body suits him well for evil doings. The external surface of his coat resembles the feathering of crows, which explains the presence of crows about everywhere in the game and when he is nearby ( Annex 1, Annex 7, Annex 15, Annex 16), also meaning that the crows can be an extend of his power. Morgo morgo can oftenly be seen in the Sad World, indicating that this is the world where he normally lives. However it was possible for him at one point to enter the Happy World and meet Benjamin ( Annex 9 ), we can't know for sure if he can still do that, how he does that, and what are his powers in this situation. The level of threat he is posing to the Happy World can be evaluated with all the missing children papers (Annex 15, Annex 17) and his usage of a different type of magic than Benjamin to link the two worlds ( Annex 7). An additional drawing of the antagonist can be seen in the first minutes of the demo, in front of Misfortune's house (Annex 1). What remains quite strange is the reaction of Misfortune when seeing him ( Annex 7 ) : "*Gasp* I saw a monster!" suggesting that she has never seen him before thus she wouldn't have drawn the drawing. It is possible that she did see the drawing, but didn't quite relate that to the actual monster. Sources https://www.littlemisfortune.com/ https://store.steampowered.com/app/714120/Little_Misfortune/ The end? If you have any details, misspelling report, or more informations to tell me, please let me know. Also, I am giving 42 tons of glitter to the Killmonday team. Happiness to everything!